


We All Fall Down

by basednoiz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Hurt, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basednoiz/pseuds/basednoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's just what love is... Taking a bullet for the one, even after they stabbed you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down

He was being eyed up by a vulture. What remained of him would soon be consumed and he deserved every last bit of the torture put on his mind. He held in his shaky hand a gun and in his other, a glass of whiskey. Was he going to end it? He thought about it; there was still no conclusion planned for the end of the night. It made him laugh that it was his boyfriend cheating on him, multiple times in fact, that brought him to this cliche scenario. 

Who fucking throws 4 whole years down the toilet anyways? It's not like he was neglectful. But maybe it was the fact that it was the number of times he was looked in the eye after that first business trip and was told 'I love you' that hurt the most. Not saying that was a lie, just that it stung... A lot... Now that he thinks about it. 

Or maybe it was the fact that it was Aoba, of all people, that had ripped his lump of a heart right out of his chest; No explanation, nothing. The memory of his partner was now tainted and burned. He couldn't think about Aoba without feeling crushed. What could he have done to prevent this? Not work? Deny getting the job done? No, he was providing for them. It's not his fault, so why does he feel so guilty?

He chugged back the rest of his drink. 

That night was alive, burning vividly on replay behind his eyes. The snow settled on the streets like a warm, wool blanket that he never got. The trip had been cut short; his boss had cancelled last minute. He knew what he would be coming home to, an excited yet distant, guilty Aoba. He thought nothing of it. Why would he? He did trust him, no reason to be skeptical or suspicious. 

Something about the night had felt off, like something poisonous had mixed into the air. It made his stomach turn, not understanding why, he pushed it away. Maybe he always knew something like this was happening. 

The shift in time left him with a sluggish feeling, he didn't bother to call home. The taxi was running late, that was no surprise; couldn't find a decent mode of transportation anywhere. 

The smell of the taxi cab still lingered, it was the stench of multiple people intertwining together. It stung his noise. The total cost of the trip was €10.17. 

He stood in front of his house, staring at it, it didn't feel like his home. The warmth of a home wasn't there, it felt cold and vile. He dreadfully entered the dark house. The first thing he noticed was the lack of a human presence. It was 11 pm, and Aoba was known for falling asleep on the couch. He didn't think too much of it, although, It was almost too quiet. 

Tired and unhappy, he climbed the staircase that resembled a mountain in his tired state of mind. The silence was ended by faint sounds, honestly,he thought he was delirious from exhaustion. As he got closer to the bedroom, the sounds grew more prominent, he wasn't hallucinating. Instantly he knew what was going on behind that door. A weight crushed him with such force that he thought his knees would give out from under him; he couldn't breathe. He reached for the handle of the door that would destroy his entire future. 

The worse of his fears stabbed at him as the door revealed the source. What he was greeted with was the first on his list. He had stumbled in on his boyfriend and another man mid-fuck. Welcome home!

"Shit!"

He needed to get out of this house. 

"Noiz!"

He was already down the stairs by the time Aoba was chasing him. Everything around him felt like it was crumbling, he couldn't focus on the bullshit spewing out of Aoba's mouth. 

His arm was caught mid-swing, anger and resentment swarmed through him. He swung his free arm; his palm colliding with the side of Aoba's delicate face. The man fell to the ground with a thump. 

Maybe he over did it there. 

He looked back at the house and shook his head, was this ever a home?

Everything he thought he knew felt like a lie. Every look, every word, every action, not a thing felt in place. The jigsaw puzzle was missing the most important piece. Who wants a faulty jigsaw puzzle? A question swam around his brain, until he was urged with the temptation of removing it. How one word could do this astonished him. Just why? 

He found a reason to go back. Aoba was crying on the couch, muttering heart-felt sorry's. The pale face was slightly bruised, he was taken over by guilt. He didn't mean to hit him that hard..

It was hard to look at the man he loved, still loves. That's just what love is... Taking a bullet for the one, even after they stabbed you. 

"I'm sorry, Noiz, I'm so sorry,"

"I get it! But what the fuck does your apology mean to me? Shit..."

"But I am!"

"Then why the fuck would you? It makes no sense, Aoba, really."

"I was lonely!"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! It's not like I wasn't fucking you, actually I recall at least 10 times where we did it before I left,"

There was no answer from the other. 

"Also, don't you have the fucking decency to do it somewhere else? Really? Our bed?"

"I just thought-"

"Oh you just thought 'hey I'm going to fuck this guy right in our bed haha what a funny joke!' Yeah such a gentleman,"

"No!"

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah,"

The answer felt vacant, like he was being told what he wanted to hear. Uneasiness filled him. 

"Do you Aoba? tell me!"

"I.."

"Look at me!"

"I don't know!" the cowering blue haired man eyes where glazed over with tears. 

He thought It was impossible for his heart to break even more, but the words were daggers, sucking the last bit of life he had left. 

"Couldn't you just have broken up with me? It would hurt less!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No! Fuck you!"

"You're just... Tired all the time and sometimes you're just really angry,"

"I try my fucking best, I really do,"

"I know,"

"I really love you, you know that? That's why I'm trying. You were my rock, but now what the fuck do I have?"

With that Aoba was sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. He wanted to give his boyfriend a hug, to comfort him, but he was held back. 

"How many others, Aoba?"

"What?"

"How many other guys have you fucked?"

The answer was incoherent. 

"I'm sorry, I can't fucking hear you," sarcasm clung onto the words. 

"10! Okay! Since you started traveling,"

He has unknowingly shared his boyfriend with 10 other guys in the past year and a half. He felt disgusting and used. 

"And you still have the audacity to tell me you love me? You're a fucking asshole!"

"Yeah,"

"You can keep the house I guess, but.. Fuck.. I'm leaving. I can't even look at you,"

"Noiz!"

"Do you seriously expect me to stay?"

"We can work it out,"

"You don't even know if you love me,"

"Uh,"

"10 guys Aoba! I don't even want to know how many times,"

"We can work it out,"

"You're unbelievable,"

He left the one he loves alone in the house he thought could be a home. All the plans he had made for them slowly and painfully erased themselves. Now his whole future was vast and open. He never thought something, someone, so perfect could kill him. 

\----

He poured himself another glass, kudos to you, love. 

He'll make good friends with the reaper in no time. No matter the conclusion he comes up with by the end of the night, the story does not turn out happy. There's too many bullets lodged in his chest and 1 too many knives in his back, he'll bleed to death before his screams are heard. Maybe he'll find someone to save him. 

He smiled. 

But after all,

We all fall down.


End file.
